Until the Last Domino Falls
by Raven Solas Hallow
Summary: this is the story about what happened before my other story "Because I care about you" and this is dedicated to Ryuzaki Rose. "It all started with a dice finding a domino and it only continued to grow until it fell."


Rated: T  
_Warning: male x male don't like then don't read *constructive criticism is appreciated and FLAMES WILL BE USED TO COOK MY MARSHMELLOS_  
You don't have any problems with this then read on  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own death note they are owned by the wonderful TSUGUMI OHBA. I own NOTHING and I have no BETA please someone please be my BETA!  
**THIS STORY IS DEDACATED TO MY SWEET: **_RYUZAKI ROSE_** who asked me to make this :D so without further delay I give you the words that came from my mind called:**

* * *

**_ Until the Last Domino Falls_**

*January 27….. January 27 is one day that I will never forget that was the day that he appeared. He was a red-haired boy with an obsession with games and orange goggles. That day changed my life for better and worse. On that crisp morning I watched him step out of the black Lincoln, dressed in a black and white horizontal striped long sleeve shirt, grey cargo pants and a tan fur-lined jacket.  
From that moment I knew that my world now revolved around him but fate was not on my side given that the moment that I looked down at my six-sided dice to figure out the odds of him being my friend a blonde haired 'saint' stepped into the picture-taking the boy away…taking Matt away.*  
The dice fell from my hand and rolled to the darkest corner of the room. Sighing I turned to find the lost trinket, finding it next to a metal tin. Pulling the tin out from behind countless other board games I glanced upon the writing " Dominoes", the package stated proudly in faded red letters.  
Opening the lid I gazed upon rows of brightly colored plastic dominoes Each one containing dots perfectly spaced by machines. Laying the lid aside I pick up a single red domino, examining it in great detail before setting it up on the floor next to me. I continued that process of picking a plastic rectangle, examining it then placing it carefully, not to knock over any of the pieces.  
Placing my hand into the metal tin once more only to find no other piece to place I sighed and looked at the colorful blocks laid out in single layered straight lines before me. "Hey that's cool," Said a shy voice behind me, turning I saw that the voice belonged to none other than the red-haired boy. Biting my lip I waited for the boy to continue "did you know that you could stack those and create layered designs when you knock them over?" Finished the red-head.  
"No I didn't think of that I just kinda found these under all the board games when I went looking for my dice that I dropped…." I mumbled before I pushed a single domino watching as it started to fall into the next one that hit the one after that and so on until it stopped half way through. Sighing I brought my knee to my chest and started to twirl a single strand of my snowy hair, thinking to myself 'It only takes one tiny push to set a whole plan into motion but one miscalculation could stop everything…'  
I looked up when I heard a tiny series of clicking noises; I saw the red head bent over from where he had set the dominoes back into motion. "Oh and by the way my name is Matt. What's yours?" said Matt as he stood back up. "Near." I answered as I watched him walk away as the last domino hit the floor.  
From that day I watched Matt spend time with Mello and each time I sat up rows of dominoes stacked upon each other each time with a different type of domino. First fired clay next was ceramic then clear glass and frosted glass, on top of that was crystal the last layer was porcelain. The total number of dominoes used was over five hundred and they were set up just so when they were knocked over my emotions would be revealed in a simple yet complex design of color that faded to black and white then clear.  
On the day that I went to knock over the towers of dominoes Mello appeared and slammed the door making the tower of glass, crystal and porcelain to fall and shatter sending shards of dominoes into my skin as I laid on the floor bleeding and crying, not because of the pain but because Matt would never know what the dominoes would have said. Drying my tears I traced the message out onto the scared hardwood floors in the blood that pooled from my wounds. Before I left I placed the only unbroken domino at the end of the message leaving a red fingerprint on the glossy white surface.  
Matt walked into the playroom looking for the albino boy before he had to leave with Mello to go to America. Upon entering the room he saw the shattered remains of dominoes of all sorts littering the room. In the middle of the broken shards Matt found a space that was clear of any fragments with a message written in the middle in blood.

_"I think that I might love you Matt…and I always will care about you until the last domino falls and shatters…._  
_-Near"_

Looking at the end of the message Matt found the last domino and whispered "I care about you too Near, until the last domino falls." With that said Matt pocketed the ceramic domino and left.


End file.
